<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>14 by ShinMeiko</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27595838">14</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShinMeiko/pseuds/ShinMeiko'>ShinMeiko</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>No Fandom</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-07 00:13:49</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>455</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27595838</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShinMeiko/pseuds/ShinMeiko</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff"><p>[Congratulations, you found one of the thirteen endings!]</p><p> </p><p>  <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27567391">Start over?</a></p></div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Interactive chapter</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>14</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>I shouldn’t do this. This is wrong. I came here for Blue. I promised him that I would be there and that I would wait for him.</p><p>But, on the other hand… Blue isn’t there. Maybe I’ve missed him, but I now realize that I never actually believed he was going to show up. Because Blue never comes through. When I got outed Cal stepped up by casually coming out to the entire cast and asking me out. Blue completely shut me out.</p><p>And then he got me a t-shirt.</p><p>I’ll take support over clothing any day.</p><p>So when Cal leans in, I let him. When he kisses me, the carnival, Blue, Martin… all of that gets pushed to the background. I feel quieter than I have in a long time.</p><p>When he pulls back, he is smiling, and I know I am too. I take his hand and that feels warm. Not just physically.</p><p>“Do you want to go on another ride?” he asks me.</p><p>“I do. Maybe something mellow.”</p><p>“That sounds perfect. Let’s go!”</p><p> </p><p>The rest of the evening is so nice. I’m so glad I came. Sure, I didn’t see Blue, but maybe that was the push I needed. Realize that Blue wasn’t interested and that there was this very sweet boy who was interested.</p><p>That should have been clear ages ago, but I’m not the best at reading between the lines, I guess.</p><p> </p><p>When I get home, I am still warm and giddy.</p><p>That feeling fades a little when I see the Elliott Smith t-shirt. I take it, still neatly folded, and put it at the bottom of my drawer, under all my other t-shirts. It’s time to let go and say goodbye. Even if it hurts a little bit.</p><p>Should I email Blue one last time? To tell him that I get it, that I put too much pressure on him, and that we can be friends whenever he is ready?</p><p>My phone vibrates in my pocket. For a moment, I have the silly idea that it will be Blue. Reaching out before it’s too late. But no. It’s much better. It’s a text notification from a number I don’t know.</p><p>
  <em>Hi. I got your number from Taylor, I hope it’s alright. I just wanted to tell you that I had the best evening and that I would like to take you out for real. When you’re not grounded.</em>
</p><p>As the goofiest smile spreads on my face, I get a second text.</p><p>
  <em>It’s Cal, by the way.</em>
</p><p>It’s not Blue. It’s completely different from Blue. But it is something new and exciting. And, so far, perfect.</p><p>I look at his texts, and I feel a little bit in love already…</p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>[Congratulations, you found one of the thirteen endings!]</p><p> </p><p>  <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27567391">Start over?</a></p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>